


Just Saying

by Randsom23



Category: Social Media - Fandom, Social Medium (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randsom23/pseuds/Randsom23
Summary: To Facebook or not to Facebook?





	Just Saying

Just Saying

I never ever get on Facebook or any other networking site for that matter. Don't get me wrong, I have many friends who are on Facebook and even I happen to have a facebook, though incomplete of course. It seems to my daughter that I might be a more acceptable and productive part of society if I happen to have such, so a Facebook account I have. 

That being said, I have a mostly unused Facebook account that is attached to my email address, and to that address, just today, Facebook sent a notice stating that someone was trying to contact me. Wondering who would venture to contact a faceless, wordless Facebook account, I was overcome by curiosity.and against my better judgement, attempted to access the sacred and holy ground of Facebook. Upon requesting my obviously unused and forgotten password, Facebook sent to me a response stating "that email address is unregistered with Facebook". So how is it that Facebook can send notice of attempted social interraction to my email address, and then send to that very same email address a second notice stating that it is not on file with Facebook. Hmmmm. Whatcha think? 

Just saying...... 

Yep, that's just one of the many reasons I don't waste my valuable time messing with social sites when I can be doing something more profitable or productive for society, such as sitting by the window in my office watching the owner of the shop next door as she stands outside my front door smoking and throwing cigarette butts on my portion of the sidewalk! I suppose she wishes for her entrance to remain clean and presentable. Yes, that must be it. 

Just saying.....

Upon further reflection, it all makes perfect since. She is smoking next to the car that she drove to work, the car that is parked in front of my office in the space that is reserved for my customers, the space that neither I or any of my staff are allowed to use. You see we ALL park across the street and walk over so that both my customers and my neighbor's customers might have a convenient place to park. It's all becoming so clear now. She is parking in front of my office so that her customers will have a place to park in front of her shop while she sits in the back contributing to the social network of society while perusing her Facebook. 

Just saying..... 

How could I have missed that.? My daughter has to be right, I should use Facebook more often. 

Just saying.......


End file.
